amazing adventure
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Sebastian dan Ciel mengalami petualangan yang luar biasa...  ikuti selengkapnya...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : surat akhir pekan

**Anime : KUROSHITSUJI Yana Tobosso**

**Genre : humor & adventure**

**Bahasa : Indonesia**

Summary : Ciel & Sebastian melakukan perjalana gila!

**AMAZI****N****G ADVE****N****TURE**

"permisi" suatu suara memecah keheningan di manor house keluarga Phantomhive. "siapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah dating ke rumah orang!" gerutu Ciel. "Sebastian!, cepetan buka pintu!".

"yes my lord" jawab Sebastian seketika, lalu membuka pintu.

"permisi!, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"saya pengantar barang. Ini barangnya, dan tanda tangan di sini!"

"baik, tapi yang berhak menerima barang sedang tidur, saya akan mewakilinya, tidak apa kan?"

"tentu saja"

Setelah menerima barang Sebastian mengantarkan barang kepada Ciel yang sudah siap.

Tiba-tiba….

"WA…!" Sebastian njerit kaget & alay.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ciel.

"hem… celana tuan terbalik" kata Sebastian sambil menahan tawa.

"eh…!" Ciel malu.

"kemari, saya benarkan" kata Sebastian menawarkan diri.

"yah sudah cepetan".

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Begini kan bagus!"

"sudah ah.. aku kan malu, oh… ya tadi itu apa?"

"eh.. iya sampai lupa!, tadi itu ada pengantar barang, saya ambilkan barangnya dulu tuan!" kata Sebastian sambil jongkok pergi untuk mengambil barangnya.

"ini tuan"

"isinya apa ?"

"gak tau! Nanti gak sopan"

"ya sudah bukain deh….!"

"yes my lord"

Setelah dibuka isinya….

Pini tau isinya…

Di chapter selanjutnya….

Eits…

R E V I E W

Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : isi barang

**Anime : KUROSHITSUJI Yana Tobosso**

**Genre : humor & adventure**

**Bahasa : Indonesia**

Summary : Ciel & Sebastian melakukan perjalana gila!

**AMAZING ADVENTURE**

"isinya apa bass?, jangan buat aku penasaran dong!, nanti kalu aku mati penasaran siapa juga yang rugi!" kata Ciel ngancem.

"isinya… surat sama kotak lagi yang masih dibunkus"

"bacakan suratnya, aku kan gak bisa baca"

Author : "hah? Jadi Ciel gak bisa baca!" *athor digantung*

Isi suratnya….

_Kepada earl Ciel phantomhive, kami mengundang anda di desa kami KOOHAGAKURE, yang asri , kalau anda berkenakami akan melakukan reboisasi besar-besaran_

"gitu tuan, trus isi kotaknya Cuma ikat kepala lambing ninja"

"oke kita berangkat besok, siapin semua ya Sebastian!"

"yes my lord"

** Manor house 18.50 p.m**

"udah siapin semuanya bass?"

"sudah tuan muda"

"bagus, besok jam 7 tepat kita harus udah berankat!"

"yes my lord. Lebih baik tuan istirahat dulu saja, sepertinya perjalana kita akan panjang" kata Sebastian sok jadi ayah.

"iya deh"

**Maaf ya dikit!**

**Capek!**

**G papa!**

**Tunggu ajah di next ch!**

**Ok let's ….**

**R E V E W**


	3. Chapter 3 : berangkat yuk!

Chapter 3 : ayo berangkat!

**Anime : KUROSHITSUJI Yana Tobosso**

**Genre : humor & adventure**

**Bahasa : Indonesia**

Summary : Ciel & Sebastian melakukan perjalana gila!

**AMAZING ADVENTURE**

"tuan muda bangun, siap berangkat?" Sebastian membangunkan dengan penuh kasih saying ayah kepada anaknya.

Author : "ih…wek…wek…" (muntah) *author langsung ditendang keluar*

"um…jam berapa ini bass?"

"sebentar….. jam setengah 12!"

"hah? ? coba aku lihat!"

Setelah dilihat

….

….

….

….

"kamu bodoh buangetzz sih!, kamu litany kebalik bodoh, sekarang jam 6 pagi!"

"oh,, ya? Kalu gitu tuan muda bangun, gak ada morning tea!, soalnya saya juga bangun kesiangan, gara-gara kemarin trio aneh menghancurn mansion lagi!"

"ya udah gak papa!"

**Manor house 06.59 a.m**

"GILA! Udah jam segini!, antarin kamu ajah bass!"

"naik kereta?"

"gak naik kaki kamu!" (digendong) ^_^

"yes my lord"

**Ko****noha gakure 07.15 a.m**

author : "gile cepet banget, aku juga mau anterinsekolah dong supaya gak telat terus, bosen nih dihukum melulu!" *author dilempari garpu dan pisau*

"jadi ini desanya? ?"

"benar tuan"

**We….**

**Huffttt…**

**Cuapekkkk**

**Ta****ngan author keriting!**

**Hargai… dengan…**

**R E V I E W**


	4. Chapter 4 : konohagakure

Chapter 4 : konohagakure

**Anime : KUROSHITSUJI Yana Tobosso**

**Genre : humor & adventure**

**Bahasa : Indonesia**

Summary : Ciel & Sebastian melakukan perjalana gila!

**AMAZING ADVENTURE**

"selamat dating Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" suatu bunyi menyapa Ciel.

"eh ya!" Ciel tergagap.

Author : "he..he..he..:) udah kayak Azis gagap neh? ?" *author dilemparin batu*

"mari saya antar anda kekamar anda!" kata Tsunade orang yang tadi menyambut Ciel.

"bass bawain ya!"

"yes my lord" (tapi perasaan dari dulu juga gitu deh.)

Setelah sampai di kamar yang dimaksud…,,,,,

"ini kamar kalian, semoga berkenan!" senyum devil keluar dari wajah sang hokage.

"hmm" Ciel bad mood.

Setelah Tsunade dkk pergi…

…

Ek sepi!

….

….

….

…

Hi.. kuburan…

….

#plak

…

"ternyata kamarnya gini toh, gak cukup ih ass!, kamu g usah tidur deh, di luar ajah ya!" pinta Ciel.

"yes my lord"

Sementara itu di kediaman hokage kita tersayang….

"sakura,sakura!" bentak Tsunade.

"iya nen-nona Tsunade, ada apa?"

"cepat dating di apartemen penginapan Naruto, tapi nomer 24, you know?"

"understand"

Author : "woi… perasaan itu kata-kata Sebastian deh ?" *author langsung ditinju Sakura sampai kutub*

TOK-TOK

"permisi…"

"iya,iya, bukain bass!"

"iya ada apa ?"

"eh..anu…ah.." Sakura yang terpesona dengan Sebastian segerah melupaka Sasuke, dan tujuan dia sebenarnya.

"ada apa ?"

"itu….."

- author : "wah wajah Sakura merah" *author malah dijambak rambutnya*

-…..

….

**Haduh….**

**Pijetin dong capek nih….**

**Readers : "gak mau!"**

**Author : "yah udah Review aja dah!"**


End file.
